WE BELIVE
by Neoki Niogi Jaganshi
Summary: yu yu hakusho is real. the tapes of their time as spirit detectives are shown. Awakening is the aftermath!


Neoki: One-shot story. Yu yu hakusho is real damitt. I don't own it but it is real! Now on with the one-shot-story-shit! Yusuke: okay pacifier breath, what is this mission about! Kuwabara: ya. We do have lives other than serving you. Hiei: Hn. For once the baka is right. Koenma: this is not a mission. I wanted to show you something (Koenma turns on big screen TV to local news station). Newslady: we are here outside a normal school to shed a light on the growing phenomena of children with powers not common for humans. We have one of the children here with us. Ms. Would you like to tell us what or were these powers come from? Gothic girl: first off they it's not called 'powers' it is called spirit energy. Second it's natural. Everyone has spirit energy they all just don't know how to summon and control it. Newslady: care to explain? I mean this is fascinating. Gothic girl: Hn. Fine but listen closely and do exactly as I say. Find your center (sees Newslady standing with legs spread) next search deep inside yourself for a light. Have you found it? (Newslady nods) concentrate on bringing that out shape it like a ball in your mind. (Newslady has a ball of tan spirit energy in her hand). Now open your eyes! Newslady: whoa is this mine? I made this live on national TV... Gothic girl: Hn. Kurama: do you wish for us to stop her from telling everyone about spirit energy and how to use it? Koenma: actually no. I just want you all to keep watching. Remember how my dad said that hopefully this would happen after showing the tapes of your cases as spirit detectives for the reikai? Everyone: yes. Koenma: well it's going allot quicker than we here in the reikai expected. Most the people that have their reiki awakened and several that don't call this the awakening or the movement. Racism is dropping, social classes in both school and religion are almost completely gone, people are cleaning up parks and towns, and this is even spreading to the maikai (presses button on remote, TV turns to show a girl and boy in school)! Boy: um... I have a present for you (holds out his hands creating a rose out of ice). Blond girl: (takes rose in her hands, and creates a flame melting it) Boy: (looks disappointed) so I guess that's a no to a date? Blonde girl: (brings water to boys lips and tips it into his mouth) see you tonight at five! Girl: (sitting on the ground) spirit flute! (Flute appears, she plays it and the long grass grows shorter. Dad walks out with a lawn mower) happy birthday dad I did the lawn for you! (Lots of people standing at a car wreck. A little boy runs out and walk over to the ambulance) Medical guy: to many people are injured. We can't get everyone to the hospital! Little boy: move over please I can heal them! (Blue aura surrounds people as they are healed) Koenma: there is even a club were humans and demons can go to interact. Several demons have taken humans as willing mates. They offer counseling for people that have problems. Hiei: isn't that dangerous? Koenma: at first, yes, but people are learning to get along. (In a counseling room) people are sitting on the ground there leg crossed Indian style. A skinny human girl stands up. Anorexic human girl: I have a problem. I am anorexic! (Fat demon girl stands up really, really, really fat) Fat demon girl: I am obese! (Booth start hugging and blubbering) Demon (Wolf) boy and human girl lying in each other's arms fast asleep girl mumbled I love you koi under her breath and boy cuddles closer. Another couple cat demon girl and young ningen girl. Sitting on the grass near a pond nuzzling, licking and kissing (these are very young kids around seven) girl turns into cat form and started prancing on the boy's stomach. Boy: stop it that really tickles! Girl: meow meow? Boy: yes it does! Girl demon and human were sitting together giggling about a butterfly on the one girls hair. Demon: oh, I'll get that for you! Human: really? (Fake surprised tone) Demon: really, I would. It would be my honor to. Human: I would be much obliged to you. (Demon girl shoos the butterfly away with her tail then presses the girls lips to her own as well. Booth start kissing passionately.) Botan: here I am Koenma sir. I brought Keiko, Genkai, Yukina, Shizuru, Atsuko, and even Shiori to see the last part. Yusuke: what last part? Koenma: you are always complaining about not getting enough appreciation. So I thought you should see the truth. Hiei: Hn. who would appreciate me? Shiori: what am I doing here? Kurama: well mom I am the reincarnation of a powerful demon named youko Kurama. I wasn't supposed to be reincarnated. I took over the body of an unborn infant and was born to you. Shiori: oh is that all I mean... I always thought that you weren't human. Kurama: you always speculated? Shiori: of course you have always been so smart and too graceful to be a human. But you're still my son and I love you dearly. (Kurama hugs mother) Hiei: while we are on the topics of truth and confections... (Hiei bows down before Yukina and reaches into his shirt. Kuwabara: shorty back off! I already called dibs on Yukina! I am going to marry her someday! Hiei: (pulls out yukina's tear gem then pulls out his own) Yukina I am your brother. Yukina: (sobbing in joy) Hiei, onissan. (Hugs Hiei tightly) Koenma: well then...(turns on TV) Bunch of preppy happy people: thank you Botan you give us a reason to smile. Go oar girl! You rock! Keep up the good work! (Botan bows-just doing my job) Smart proper girls and guys: thank you Keiko you may not be able to fight but you sure can fight! Ya and Yusuke has a really cute crush on you. (Keiko blushes) Group of alcoholics: thank you Atsuko you showed us that we could change and get better! (Atsuko smiles and winks) Group of soft frail sweet people: thank you Yukina for showing us how sweet some people can really be. You are kind and understanding. (Yukina gives a slight curtsy and says your welcome) Tough tomboyish girls: thanks Shizuru you give us motivation you are the toughest girl we know! You're cool enough to get any guy. (Shizuru smiles and lights up her cigarette) Nice motherly ladies: thank you Shiori you are a wonderful parent and we hope we can be as nice to our children. (Shiori smiles slightly) Bunch of smart pretty boys and girls: thank you Kurama you give us motivation to be the best students and the best children we can be! Punk street fighter people: thank you yusuke you're a really good fighter and watching you fight helps us learn. (Yusuke smirks and makes piece sign) Sort of goofy Kuwabara like people: thank you Kuwabara you give us courage to do what's right (Kuwabara laughs- I have a fan club) Gothic girls and guys: Hn. thanks Hiei. You are not alone in your suffering and we are proud of you. You are brave and strong and we can all relate to you if you ever need to talk, or someone to beat the crap out of, we are all here. (Hiei stares in shock as a girl raises her hand and waves revealing scars on her wrists. Hiei looks at the scars on his wrists.) The whole group of people: thank you spirit detectives! Thank You for waking us up!  
OWARI! Neoki: please review! 


End file.
